


Sheets

by trycatpennies



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Urine, Voyeurism, Watching, Watersports, boy pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants to watch Kurt get off, but Kurt lets go of a little too much, and they both enjoy it a little too much. For <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=37701110">this fill on the glee kink meme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

“I refuse to believe that you don’t occasionally buzz one out, Kurt,” Sebastian says, and he checks his side view mirror before changing lanes. He’s driving too fast, always, and Kurt sighs, gritting his teeth.

“That’s a terrible euphemism, ‘Bastian,” Kurt manages, and Sebastian shrugs.

“Sorry, what would you prefer: double clicking your mouse? Buttering your muffin? Giving the two finger salute?” 

The last one is accompanied by a gesture that makes Kurt blush and Sebastian smirk. They’ve been going out for months now, fucking for nearly as long, but Sebastian’s candour about the subject can still make Kurt squirm. Occasionally literally. 

“Please, sweetheart, don’t go all shy on me now,” Sebastian says, softening his tone. “I just want to see you. How you do it.”

“But _why_ would I do it? You’re right there, why can’t we just, you know-”

“Fuck?” Sebastian interrupts gleefully, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Sebastian, _fuck_. I mean, it just seems like a waste to have me get off by myself when you’re handy.”

“Thanks babe,” Sebastian says, grinning. “Handy is what I aspire to.”

“You know what I mean,” Kurt says, exasperated. 

“I do, and yes, obviously I want to fuck you. Pretty much constantly, but that doesn’t preclude me from wanting to see you do _other_ things. I just like watching you let go, sometimes.”

Kurt blushes again, and he licks his lips. 

“Fine,” he says, and he can’t help but smile, even when Sebastian looks victorious. “But I’m picking the movie for date night tomorrow. Then we’ll both get some entertainment out of the evening.”

-

“We’re missing the movie,” Kurt notes, and he tilts his head back, both to give Sebastian better access to his neck, and to check where, exactly, they are in the film, so once they decide they want to watch it again, they’ll be able to find their place. 

Sebastian makes a muffled noise and sucks a mark into Kurt’s collarbone, sliding a hand across Kurt’s torso. Sebastian’s managed to undo Kurt’s shirt, and he brushes a thumb across Kurt’s nipple, teasing, before he looks up at Kurt.

“Now that we’re done pretending we’re watching a movie, can we please get naked?” 

Sebastian’s flushed, and his request is more desperate than usual. It’s almost as if-

“You’re really enjoying the idea of watching me touch myself, aren’t you.” Kurt sits up, just a little, and Sebastian flushes darker.

“I already told you, I want to see,” he says, and Kurt shakes his head, using one hand to tilt Sebastian’s face up, so he can see him.

“No, but I mean like more than usual. You’re like, impressively worked up, Sebastian. I haven’t seen you like this in awhile,” Kurt says, consideringly. 

He pushes at Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian’s desperation, the way he’s so worked up is doing it for Kurt. It’s helping him get over the hesitancy he’s been feeling since last night in the car, the shyness. 

Kurt fumbles at his belt and lets Sebastian take over undoing it before pulling Kurt’s pants over his hips while Kurt pushes at his shirt, shoving everything off the bed. He’s still wearing his underwear, a pair of black briefs that are already clinging to the cleft of his cunt, where he can feel himself getting wet under Sebastian’s heated look.

“You too,” Kurt asks, and Sebastian nearly trips over himself getting off the bed. He tugs his pants off, leaves his shirt and boxers, his dick already tenting them out, obscene. 

Sebastian moves in, one hand on Kurt’s shoulder, and Kurt knows that look, knows it means coming apart under Sebastian’s hands, and no. That’s not what this is about.

He puts a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder again, shoving lightly.

“No,” Kurt says, firmly. “You wanted a show, right? That means touching is off limits. Go sit at the end of the bed.”

Sebastian sneaks a kiss in, anyway, and Kurt shoves him again, waiting until Sebastian’s settled, sitting at the foot of the bed, his legs spread. Kurt takes a second to look, because his boyfriend is hot, plain and simple. Kurt licks his lips, and Sebastian smirks knowingly, running one hand down his own chest, across the flat plane of his stomach and then palming his dick through cotton. 

“You meant touching _you_ is off limits, right?” Sebastian asks, and his voice practically bleeds smugness. It takes Kurt a second to tear his eyes away from where Sebastian’s touching himself and when he does, he knows he’s a little shorter of breath.

“You’re an ass,” Kurt says, and he shifts to the head of the bed, using the time to calm himself down. He lies down on his back and kicks his briefs off, keeping his legs closed as much as possible. He has a moment of panic, until Sebastian touches his ankle, soft, and Kurt manages to let out a shaky breath and spread his legs, knees slightly bent.

He closes his eyes, and smirks when he hears Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath, because this, at least, is familiar. Kurt knows exactly how much Sebastian likes to look at his cunt. It’s why they spend hours in bed with Sebastian between Kurt’s legs, licking and touching and spreading, making Kurt come over and over, till he’s soaked the sheets and most of Sebastian’s arm with come.

“You’re so easy,” Kurt says, fond, eyes still closed. He wriggles his toes into the sheets and Sebastian chuckles. 

“For you, and that pretty little cunt? I’m ok with you calling me easy,” Sebastian sounds breathless already and Kurt takes another breath, because this is hot. Sebastian’s already enjoying it. It doesn’t have to be a big deal. Kurt _does_ do this on a regular basis, so. 

He drags his fingers over his own chest, scratching his fingernails gently over his nipples before palming his own thighs, and shifting his feet a little wider. He normally goes slower, does this under the covers, but he’s also not normally this wet when he’s alone; he can already feel it, sticky on this thighs.

He fingers over his clit, gently, two fingers slicking lower, where he’s wet, and spreading it around. He ghosts them over his clit a few more times, and then starts in earnest. He doesn’t go too fast, knows that Sebastian’s watching and that only elevates it, works him higher. He feels strung tight and he hasn’t even tried yet, really. 

He spends time working to an edge, pinching and working his clit till he’s clenching his cunt around nothing, and he wants to beg Sebastian for help, for Sebastian to give him fingers, his dick, something. Instead, he slides his own fingers down, lower, and starts in with two, and it’s barely a stretch. He hears Sebastian groan, and he cracks an eye open, shy, but Sebastian’s eyes are locked on Kurt’s hand between his legs. 

Kurt licks his lips and tilts his head into the pillow, sliding his fingers as deep as he can get them and curling them, teasing them over his g-spot and oh, yes. He can feel himself get wetter, and his own stifled moan is echoed by Sebastian, who wraps one hand around Kurt’s ankle, and then moves closer, shifting onto his stomach so he can see better, and now sliding both his hands up Kurt’s legs to spread him further. It technically goes against the no touching rule, but it changes the angle just enough that Kurt can’t complain. 

“You’re teasing yourself,” Sebastian says, and Kurt nods, biting into his lip. “Why?”

Kurt’s panting, and he works his fingers a little rougher on his g-spot, and oh. It feels different, this time. Like there’s a pressure, just behind where his fingers are pressing into himself, and he opens his eyes, looking down at Sebastian. 

“Oh, god,” Kurt says, embarrassed. “It feels like I have to pee.”

He’s read about it; sometimes before a gspot orgasm, there can be a pressure that feels like an intense need to urinate. The article had said to ignore it, and just-

“Push through it,” Sebastian says, and Kurt is snapped back to the moment. He’s stilled his fingers, and he’s still looking at Sebastian, who glances up at Kurt’s face now, meeting his eyes. “C’mon baby, let go for me.”

Kurt closes his eyes again, and he moves his fingers, gently, inside himself. 

“‘Bastian, I don’t think-”

“You know it’s fine, baby. Just let go, for me, please? Let me see that pretty little cunt clench around your fingers, let me see you come.”

Kurt moans, and he curls his fingers back in hard, rubbing over his g-spot again. He reaches down with his other hand and works two fingers over his clit. The building pressure feels good, as much as it feels strange, and he clenches, rocking his hips against his hands.

“That’s it, sweetheart, c’mon,” Sebastian says, and he sounds _wrecked_. “Let go.”

Kurt works himself faster, pumps his fingers and rocks down and oh, right there, just a little, fuck-

“Fuck-,” he says, and it’s not an orgasm, as amazing as it feels. He lets go a stream of piss, across Sebastian’s face and pristine white shirt. It splashes across Sebastian’s open mouth and into Kurt’s cupped hand, fingers still curled into his cunt and oh-

“Fuck, Kurt,” Sebastian says, and Kurt freezes, unable to even- He just, oh god. Sebastian’s literally dripping, piss running off the angle of his jaw, down the deep v of his shirt, and onto the already large wet patch spreading on the bed.

“Sebastian, oh god,” he says, finally, his voice quiet. He pulls his fingers away from his cunt, and oh, there’s just piss everywhere. “I’m so sorry. I’m so-”

He doesn’t manage to finish his apology, because Sebastian’s taking both of Kurt’s hands in his own, and fuck, licking at them. He licks over Kurt’s soaked palm, warmer tongue across Kurt’s now piss warm hand, and Sebastian is panting around Kurt’s fingers in his mouth. 

“Shut up,” Sebastian says, and he drops Kurt’s hand, crawling up his body and pressing his hips against Kurt’s. “Kurt, I fucking liked it.”

Sebastian’s dick is still hard, Kurt can feel it against his cunt, and when he looks down between them, eyes skipping past the wet shirt Sebastian’s still wearing, he can see where Sebastian’s still tenting his boxers, where they’re getting piss soaked from pressing into Kurt’s wet skin. Kurt smooths his hands up Sebastian’s body, from his ass, over his shirt, and he fists his fingers in the front, where the shirt is soaked through, transparent. His cunt clenches and he looks up, meeting Sebastian’s eyes, and oh.

“Me too,” Kurt says, voice rough, and Sebastian grinds into him, making Kurt gasp. “Fuck, Sebastian-”

“Don’t overthink it, Kurt,” Sebastian says, and he reaches down, sliding two fingers back into Kurt’s pussy, and smirking when Kurt rocks into it. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

Kurt nods, and spreads his legs a little wider. Sebastian doesn’t pause to push his boxers off, just pulls his dick out over the waistband and lines it up with Kurt’s cunt, pushing in, slow.

Kurt arches up into it, and he’s so fucking worked up. He keeps his hands fisted in Sebastian’s shirt, and wraps his legs around his waist and-

“C’mon, fuck me, Sebastian, don’t tease,” Kurt begs and then groans when Sebastian listens, fucking into Kurt hard, even paced and angled just right, so it hits where he needs it. “Fuck, yes.”

Kurt can feel the slap of wet cotton against his ass, where Sebastian’s tugged his soaked boxers down, and the room smells like piss and sex and Kurt grinds up into Sebastian, searching for the friction on his clit, whining until Sebastian reaches between them, keeping himself propped up on one elbow and stroking two strong fingers over Kurt’s clit. 

Kurt comes hard around Sebastian’s dick, his fists white-knuckled in Sebastian’s shirt and his hips rocking up to meet Sebastian’s thrusts while he fucks Kurt through it, making Kurt’s moans stutter out, his breath come in gasps. Sebastian slows his thrusts as Kurt spirals down from it, but Sebastian’s still hard, still inside him and Kurt reaches up, touching Sebastian’s face, gentle.

“Fuck, ‘Bastian,” Kurt says, voice shaky. “That was-”

“Amazing,” Sebastian says, cutting Kurt of. He rocks his hips gently into Kurt, his hard cock still buried in Kurt’s cunt proof enough. “And don’t pretend it didn’t get you off.”

“It did,” Kurt admits, and Sebastian kneels up between Kurt’s spread legs without pulling out. “Are you gonna come?”

“Well, eventually,” Sebastian teases, and he moves, slowly fucking Kurt. “I’m enjoying myself.”

Kurt looks; Sebastian’s hair is a mess, his face flushed and there’s still- He’s still got piss all over him; and Kurt watches one drop slip down Sebastian’s jawline, fucking mesmerizing.

“I want to,” Kurt says, suddenly, and Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

“I might be mistaken, but I’m pretty sure _you_ already came, babe.”

“No,” Kurt says, and he clenches around Sebastian, who gasps. “I want you to do, uh. What I did. Earlier. By accident.”

Sebastian stills, expression carefully schooled to neutrality, but Kurt doesn’t miss the twitch of Sebastian’s dick in his cunt. 

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asks, and Kurt swallows.

“Not really, no. But yes, at the same time.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sebastian says, hesitant. “I just don’t want to. Scare you.”

“Sebastian. I just accidentally peed all over you. At least I’ll know it’s coming, ok?”

Kurt wants it, after seeing how hard it had made Sebastian, after watching him get covered in it, he just wants. He’s trying not to overthink it. 

“Please, ‘Bastian, I want it.”

Kurt almost whines when Sebastian pulls gently out of him, but it catches in his throat when Sebastian crawls up over him, pushing Kurt’s legs down and straddling his waist. He wraps one hand around his dick, and Kurt palms Sebastian’s hips.

“Last chance,” Sebastian says, but he’s thrumming with arousal, Kurt can fucking feel it radiating through him and it’s echoing in Kurt. He wants it, too. Kurt squeezes Sebastian’s hips and then closes his eyes, tilting his head back and baring his neck for it, for this, silently asking. “Oh, fuck.”

Sebastian’s curse is the most warning Kurt gets, before he feels the hot splash of Sebastian’s urine against his chest. It’s hot, in more ways than one, the mark of it feels like it’s burning Kurt’s skin, and he feels his cunt slicken again. Sebastian’s shifting on Kurt’s lap and when the stream cuts off, Kurt urges Sebastian forward so he’s straddling his chest. There’s piss fucking _everywhere_ and Kurt’s hips twitch involuntarily upward when he licks across Sebastian’s dick, now level with his mouth and tasting faintly acrid. The head is wet, and it tastes like piss and like Kurt’s own cunt and Kurt just opens up and let’s Sebastian fuck into his mouth, hands wrapped in Kurt’s hair and tugging him forward onto Sebastian’s dick.

-

“So, that was different,” Sebastian says, and he kisses Kurt’s shoulder, pressing him forward under the showerhead. 

“But not bad, right?” Kurt says, nervously, and Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh my god, for someone who just begged his boyfriend to piss on him, you sure are uptight,” Sebastian teases, and then he presses his forehead to Kurt’s when Kurt starts to look embarrassed. “Hey, hey, no.”

“I just wasn’t expecting that. Any of it.”

“I told you to let go. I told you I liked watching you let go,” Sebastian says, and he smiles. “I just didn’t know how right I was. It was _hot_ , Kurt. I fucking came like a freight train. And so did you, so. Shut up.”

“Next time,” Kurt says, and he feels his cunt clench at his own words. “We do that in the shower, or something.”

“You got it, babe,” Sebastian says, grinning.


End file.
